


Let Me Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Let Me Love You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, but i mean, mentions of injury, we're just talking bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants you. And boy, does he make an effort to get what he wants. But you refuse to fall in love. Especially to a Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Let Me Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688704
Kudos: 40





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I did it! Sorry, I didn’t want to edit it, so sorry if it’s a bit raw...

“Hey love, where are you heading?” Draco followed after you as you walked out of Charms. _Not again_ , you thought. 

“Anywhere you aren’t, Malfoy,” you chirped back, hoping he’d get the message. Well, you assumed he did get the message—but would ignore it, like he always did. 

“Cut class with me?”

“I’m trying not to be expelled, Malfoy. Unlike you, my daddy can’t get me out of everything I do,” you shot at him.

“Love—” You cut him off.

“Don’t call me love. Leave me alone.”

“Straight to the point as always, darling,” he half laughed. 

“All these pet names, I’m starting to think you don’t even know my actual name, _darling_ ,” you taunted, striding past him.

“Your name is too sweet to be said on my lips, ” he cooed with a smirk and began to catch up to you. 

“Youare full of hogwash, Draco.” You quickened your pace and walked into your next class, leaving Draco to watch you with longing eyes outside the doorway. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding in. You couldn’t let him know how much that line affected you. Draco leaned on the wall outside your classroom.

Draco had been completely enamoured by you since first year. He didn’t care what his friends, or hell, even his parents thought about you. You were amazing. Witty. Charming. Intelligent. Ambitious. Beautiful. He wanted you. _How did you manage to bring him this low?_

You, on the other hand, wanted as little to do as possible with the arrogant, egotistical, hot head of a wizard. He was rude, boastful, and undoubtfully malevolent. You knew you were being harsh on him, but it was all you could do to overcome his intoxicating charm.

You sat down for class the next day, keeping your gaze straight. You were hoping to avoid making eye contact with Draco; he shared that class with you. You could almost feel his eyes on you.

“Today, we will be making quite a difficult potion. So, I’ve assigned you all partners,” your potions teacher announced. You groaned; you hoped that you’d get a decent partner.

“Ms Lovegood with Ms Brown, Ms Parkinson with Mr Finnigan, and Ms L/N with Mr Malfoy. I wish you luck,” your teacher finished.

 _No. No, no, no, no,_ you thought. _This cannot be happening._

“Looks like we’re partners, love,” Draco came up from behind you, dangerously close. His hot breath lingered on your neck. You shuddered from the feeling.

You pushed him back and turned to face him, “What did I say about calling me that?”

“Can’t seem to remember, love,” Draco smirked.

“Let’s just get this over with,” you sighed, getting the ingredients out.

To your surprise, Draco did very well and practically made the whole potion for you. Although, you did occasionally find his eyes laying on you for just a little longer than he had intended.

“You know, you keep staring at me, the potion will burn,“ you chided, allowing yourself to make eye contact with him. His eyes gazed into yours. They looked… desperate and deep in thought.

Finally, he said, "It’s hard to look away, dear.” However, he directed his gaze back to the textbook. You almost felt disappointed.

Before you could say something back, your teacher came over.

“Excellent job Ms Y/L/N. Mr Malfoy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After you thanked him, you tried to leave as soon as possible, away from Draco. You needed to get away from him. You needed to clear your head.

“Y/N, wait!” Draco.

You sped up, hoping that maybe he’d lose sight of you. 

But, to your disappointment, “Y/N!” He, too, sped up and was soon right behind you.

You spun around, “What?” you half-laughed. “What Draco? What do you want from me? What could you possibly want from me?” You were frustrated. Draco kept doing this and you wanted to know why.

Draco hesitated before softly admitting, “Because… I-I like you.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “Y-You what?”

“I like you. I have since first year,” Draco shifted his feet and looked at the ground.

“Why? I-I’m no one special,” you stated matter-of-factly. “We hardly know each other.”

“No,” he murmured. “You’re different. You’re not like everyone else here. You…”

“I, what?”

“You don’t judge me because of my family,” Draco sighed. “And you do what you want. You don’t let others tell you what to do.”

Before you could reply Draco said, “I’ve got to go. Bye, lo—Y/N.” And he walked away.

You stood there, more confused than ever. 

You went to Hogsmeade to get some fresh air. Although you couldn’t leave the school, you knew how to sneak away every now and again.

You walked into Honeydukes. You figured something sweet could distract for while. You grabbed a couple of pumpkin pasties and turned the corner to the register. In the aisle in front of you, was Draco. He turned to see you standing before him.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I-I just wanted—Wait, what are you doing here?” You didn’t want to tell him you were there because of him, which clearly didn’t work out.

“I was hoping to be alone. Students aren’t allowed out of school… How did you get here?”

“I learned some spells early,” you shrugged. 

“Is the good girl breaking rules?” Draco laughed.

You rolled your eyes, “You?”

“That’s for me to know,” Draco smirked.

“Oh come on. I told you my way,” you whined. “I think it’s the least you could do for following me here.”

“Following you? Darling, you’re thinking backwards. You followed me here.”

“How would I follow you if I don’t even know how you got here?” You smirked back at him.

“You really are something else, love,” Draco lifted his hands in defeat. “But I didn’t follow you here.”

“Then show me how you got here,” you pushed.

“What do I get in return?” Draco countered.

You thought for a moment. “A favour. Anytime, anywhere, anything.”

“You’ll regret that later.” Your heart wrenched at the way he said that. Almost darkly.

“I can handle myself,” you stood straighter.

“Deal.”

You both left Honeydukes and you followed Draco to the Shrieking Shack.

“W-What are we doing here?” you asked, slightly worried.

“If you’re scared, you can hold onto me,” Draco teased. “Anywhere.”

“Ok, first of all, do you want to keep the deal? And second, I don’t think I can grip onto anything smaller than three inches,” you answered as smoothly as you could. Draco looked shocked at your comeback.

“I didn’t know you had that in you, love,” Draco said finally.

“There’s a lot in me you don’t know about,” you strode past him. “So what’s in there?”

“Portkey,” he replied. He pointed to a porcelain vase. It was clean and bright, unlike the other things in there. “Let’s go.”

Draco took your hand and you blushed. “I should make you do that more often,” Draco placed a thumb on your pink cheeks, only making you blush more. He touched the vase and before you knew it, you were in the courtyard of the school. 

“Wow,” you breathed out. “I’ve never used a portkey before. That was so fun!” Draco only smiled at you. Then, you looked down. You were still holding his hand. You didn’t want to let go, but you made yourself.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s ok,” you squeaked out, barely above a whisper. You cleared your voice. “I guess I owe you a favour now.”

Three days had passed since your adventure with Draco. Three days had passed since you had even seen Draco. He missed all of his classes. You were starting to get worried. 

You figured there wasn’t much you could do. I mean, you didn’t really know how to contact him and you sure as hell weren’t going anywhere near his friends. So, you just went about your day like you had with the last three.

You came back to your dormitory and you practically collapse onto your bed. You stressed all day about Draco and now you didn’t even have anything to try to distract you from your worries. 

You gazed out of your window for a long time, with a blank mind. You had so many thoughts swimming you didn’t even know where to begin. Finally, it was past midnight and you still had not moved. 

Eventually, you got up to take a shower. Once you came back, you opened your door to see Draco sitting by your window where you were only minutes earlier. You yelped in surprise and almost dropped the towel draped around your body.

“Draco, where have you been?” you asked him, hoping he wouldn’t notice that you were practically naked. He didn’t say anything. His head was hung low and you could see his blond hair shine in the dimly lit room.

“Draco?”

Finally, he looked up. He looked awful. Dark bags circled under his eyes, his lip was split, he had bruises along his face and neck, and his hands were bruised and bloodied. You were about to ask what happened, but you decided against it. Plus, you already knew. He was a Malfoy.

“Can I call in that favour?” Draco finally asked. His voice was raspy and quiet. He still managed to crack his signature smirk.

“Um yeah, sure. Sure.”

“Let me stay here tonight. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“O-Ok. Yeah, that’s fine. But, um, you can share the bed with me. I don’t want you on the floor.” Draco only nodded before standing up and walking over to the bed.

“Hey,” you called. “Let me clean you up.”

“No, it’s fine, love. You—“

“—are going to clean you up,” you interrupted him. You grabbed a towel and made it wet with a spell. He sat down on the bed and you sat down next to him. 

“Look at me,” you told him softly. He brought his gaze to you. There was so much pain in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m bothering you,” Draco said as you cleaned the blood off his temple. 

“It’s ok,” your eyes almost teared up at him. He looked… broken. So, you kissed his head, two hands on each side of his head. When you pulled back, he looked slightly shocked.

Draco cleared his throat. “I like your outfit. You should it more often,” Draco gave you a half-hearted laugh. You blushed.

You hummed in response. Mainly because you couldn’t think of a comeback. You were too busy staring at his bloodied but beautiful features.

You brushed your thumb on his cheek to see his eyes more clearly. He hissed in pain. “Sorry,” you apologized. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“I don’t think you’d like the answer.” You decided not to push it. Once you finished, you put the towel away and changed.

Draco was already in your bed. You joined him and pulled the blankets over yourself. You backed faced Draco. Suddenly, you felt his hands wrap around your waist. He dug his nose into the crook of your neck. You melted into his touch. You couldn’t help it. You fell.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

The next morning, you woke up to Draco missing. You were slightly disappointed. But, what did you really expect?

“Good morning, darling.” It was Draco. You sat up and smiled at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he used another to dry his wet hair. God, he looked good.

“Hi,” you said shyly. You left your bed and walked towards him.

Before thinking, you wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him. He put his arms around your waist and placed his head on top of yours.

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?” you kept your grip on him but you brought your head up to look at him.

“Go out with me?”

Instead of answering him, you grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“You have one hour. Make it count.”


End file.
